Battle of Geer
And knowing is half the battle After 2 years before when UNSC cruiser Eagle arrived and many others from the lost military planet Orin to Geer they warned Geer of a following massive covenant force to attack. So for over 1 year Geer locked and loaded for glassing. Also protecting the highly expensive and important NOVA bomb program to hide within the planet underground labs. SPARTAN Spartan Gamma 2 squad was aboard the Eagle when it first arrived. After fleeing from Orin the team had lost 3 of its members whilst defending the NOVA project. Tired and damaged they rested and during the wait We're sent to training marine camps. Given improvements to the Mark 5 armor as well including installation of more HUD data and design. NOVA project Even though it is a high secretive project, almost every unit knows of its power. Rumors of destroying entire planets and anhilating all covenant forces. Very well known to the covenants but not referred in name. This is one theory they have that the humans will try to plant one on many covenant facility planets. Arrival Furen' Darmaee a veteran of covenant space battles and human planet glassing. Darmaee soon after 2 years of rehabilitating the covenant armada which had attacked Orin. Soon coming out of slipspace the covenat arrived with the welcoming party of the UNSC force. Totally caught off guard by the humans and glassing vessel severely low. Darmaee sent out all covenant ground forces in shotgun like patterns to the surface. Glassing Too small for fully glassing the planet the 5 glassers were sent to the location of where Darmaee thought where the bomb data placement was. Unfortunately it was close but Gamma 2 squad was right under the glassers as the ships let out some of the brutes and elites. The grav beam was a horrible idea as Gamma 2 reached the beam before it retracted. Woops Gamma 2 squad breached covenant barriers and used the implanted structure diagnostics to reach the bridge and take control. They reached to their objective in record time and speed and soon took control. Turning the glasser towards fellow units the spartans shoot the glassing ray at the other ships. Destroying 3 of them. The final one knew the spartans hijacked it and returned fire. But it was too late as Gamma 2 had already set course for the enemy ship's position as they escaped. The 2 glassers crashed and were shrapnel on Geer's surface. Fear After seeing all glassing ships fall many covenant ground forces feared for the worse. And exactly got that as Human forces pushed forward to find the many brute factions were killing their own because they were fleeing. First rime in a long time you would see pistol wielding marines take out brutes in a couple of shots as ground battle was a land slide within 3 days of battle. The only thing keeping the UNSC from overwhelming the covenant was plasma mortar fire. Tanks tanks TANKS! Another factor in the battle was the sheer numbers in the scorpions. Over 300 of them swarmed ghost battlelines and wraiths. MOAB Many carpet bombing of MOABs cleared the flanking units of battle as the covenant was embarrassed as they were caught off guard by the humans knowing of their planet and each advantage point of battle. This caused a slaughter as soon the landscape of Geer was purple and blue. Obliterated Soon Darmaee got word of humans threatening with the supposed bomb and caused the leader to retreat back to one of the holy cities leaving behind the rest of the ground units. Knowing the battle was won Garrison ordered sweep teams 24/7 to find straggling covenant forces. Hiding in caves Most stragglers were that of grunts and jackals only 1 recorded hunter was found hiding by it self. By 2548 Geer was covenant free and up and running again. Spartan Gamma 2 squad was sent to Gidenus XI to learn more on the covenant armor.